Does That Answer Your Question?
by Animeshipper12
Summary: One night, Gajeel walks Levy home. And this short walk may or may not lead to a confession. ONE SHOT! My first story on THIS account. Read more about that in the description in the story!


**Welcommmmmeeee! To my first story on THIS account. I do have other accounts so you could call me an expert(Don't listen to me. I'm not an expert.) So If you know any of my other accounts(Specifically, Gkyhdjr, which is a Kid Flash/Jinx only account) Then welcome back! I realllllyyyy wanted to write Anime fanfiction. Like reaaaaallly bad. But I couldn't do that, cause my other account was, as I said earlier, Kid Flash and Jinx only(BTW: Cutest Cartoon couple evaaa!). So, I made another account. I will probably be focusing on Fairy Tail, Tokyo Mew Mew, maybe some Angel Beats here and there, and a couple others as I watch more and more Anime. But mostly Fairy Tail because thats my favorite. And the couples will probably Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, and others. I mostly write one shots, but an occasional longer story if I come up with the good material. Anyways thats not what you're here for! You'll get my flow after a couple stories. And maybe, just maybe, i'll write my first M rated one. But I can't make promises. So without further adieu, my first anime fanfic. Of course it'll be Gajeel/Levy, my favorite couple besides Natsu/Lucy. I hope we can be awesome nakamas!(EEEEEEE SO EXCITED!)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The guild was loud. Sure, It was always loud, but today, Levy was trying to read a book she had gotten into lately, and she couldn't concentrate. And to be honest, it wasn't just the loudness. It was... Him. Gajeel was sitting literally right next to her. So close she could feel every single muscle in his arm. And she was trying hard not to hyperventilate. She had resently discovered that she had feelings for the iron dragon slayer. The realization almost made her fall back in shock. She realized it one night at the guild when someone, she's not sure who, started playing music. Of course he wasn't dancing, but when she looked into his usually cold eyes, she saw something. Something that wanted to.

But now, there was no other place for him to sit, so thus, he was sitting by her. She swallowed hard, and tried hard to settle her stomach and keep all the hear in her body from rushing to her face. Soon, she couldn't take it any more. She snapped her book close, took it in her arm, and walked to the front door of the guild. Just when her small hand touched the door knob, a rough voice spoke.

"Hey Shrimp, where you goin'?" Gajeel said, his hands in his pockets. Levy'so hand slipped away from the handle.

"I-I can't read my book with all this commotion, so I think I'm j-just going to... Ya know... Head home?" She said, more like a question. Gajeel seemed to stop and think for a moment, then answered back:

"Well I can't let you go out there alone. I guess I'll go with you." He was already out the door, not giving Levy any time to try and stop him. So she just followed. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, Levy glancing up at Gajeel at random times.

_"He's walking that home! What if that means he likes me! He could have just let me go, but he didn't! That must count for something, right!"_ Her mind squealed in excitement.

_"Pft. Get real Levy. He doesn't like you. Just think about it! Your everything he's not. Weak, no muscle, no real good powers." _Another part of her mind fought back.

_"He probably was just going home to."_ Levy felt like crying.

_"Why did I have to like him of all people! Stupid Gaj-" _

"Levy? We're almost to your house." Gajeel said almost in nervous way.

_"He called me... Levy... He didn't call me shrimp or bookworm.."_ Levy thought. She saw her house not so far in the distance, and sighed.

"Shrimp, c-can I ask you something?" Gajeel said, stuttering. Levy's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

_"The great and powerful Gajeel just stuttered. This must be big." Levy thought, swallowing._

"Sure Gajeel, you can ask me what ever you want" She said, turning abd smiling at him.

"When ever I'm around you... I get this weird feeling. Every time I saw Jet or Droy, or both talking to you or anything, I would feel... Possessive.. But I thought that was ridiculous, because my old man told me that that would only happen... When I found a mate." He said, turning his face away. Levy stiffened at his words.

_"M-mate!?"_ She cleared her throat.

"W-what did you want to ask me?" She said in a small voice. He turned to her.

"I found out its because I like you and my dragon side wants to be your mate, and I wanted to know if you felt the same way?" He said, almost as if it was just casual conversation. If Levy's eyes were any wider they would have fallen out of her eye sockets. That's just say there in silence, red eyes staring hard into brown. After many minutes of getting over shock, she slowly walked up to Gajeel. He had a look of disappointment in his eyes, as if her silence meant she rejected him. She smiled and out one of her hands on his cheek.

"How 'bout I show you my answer, yeah?" She said. Before he could respond, she pulled his head down and stood on her tiptoes, putting her lips to his. This time, it was Gajeel's eyes that widened, but soon closed and kissed her back. In fact, he kissed her back to hard, causing Levy and him to fall over and roll down the hill. When they finally stopped, Levy was on top of him, breathing hard and laughing.

"Does that answer your question?" Levy said, smiling at him once they had gotten off the ground. Gajeel put his arm on her head and leaned on it.

"Sure does Shrimp."

**Alright I know this one wasn't as good as most of my other ones, but I just took a month long break from writing, and I wrote this on my Ipod because of going to the doctors a lot. So calm your face, most of them will be better/longer than this. I hope you enjoyed at least a little bit. I am always up for suggestions and ways to make my writing better. **

**Stay Sparkly and Shiny! **

**********AnimeShipper, signing out. **


End file.
